Look What You Made Me Do
by luna shinigami
Summary: -Will nada- gruño el ex profesor, el ex perfilador - mi cordura se acabó contigo - le dijo de nuevo. – Tu acabaste con mi cordura y así me pagas- -Will, no es lo que parece- aseguro Hannibal tratando de acercarse al animal salvaje que amaba con su poca humanidad.


**Look What You Made Me Do**

[Hannibal]

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I don't like your little games  
Don't like your tilted stage  
The role you made me play  
Of the fool, no, I don't like you  
I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie  
You said the gun was mine  
Isn't cool, no, I don't like you

 _ **Look What You Made Me Do- Cover**_ _ **Tyler Ward**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Will...- una voz siseante en la oscuridad.

-Will nada- gruño el ex profesor, el ex perfilador - mi cordura se acabó contigo - le dijo de nuevo. – Tu acabaste con mi cordura y así me pagas-

-Will, no es lo que parece- aseguro Hannibal tratando de acercarse al animal salvaje que amaba con su poca humanidad.

Porque donde Hannibal era elegante, Will era salvaje, su propio diseño, hecho de molduras duras de hierro; un diseño que muchas veces explotaba, como ahora, siendo más... irracional e incluso más humano

\- Espero que no sea lo que parece ¿Por qué como es posible que...? - gruño de nuevo blandiendo el cuchillo de carnicero - ¿Te guste... "esto"? - señalo a la preciosa mujer pelirroja que estaba atada y lo miraba entre el enojo y el asombro.

Se supone que William Graham había muerto en el acantilado, Hannibal había asegurado que Will murió en la caída y el devoró su corazón, esa aseveración hizo que Jack casi le destrozara la cara de la golpiza que le dio.

Clarice estaba asustada, sorprendida claro está, pero asustada, sobre todo porque Will Graham estaba amenazándola con un inmenso cuchillo de carnicero.

-No estás hablando tú, Will, son tus cel…-

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar Celos Hannibal Lecter Tercero o juro que en vez de su patético cuello cortare tu pene- le dijo con los ojos azules brillantes, su rostro cincelado por Miguel Ángel, un Botticelli enmudecía en la belleza de Will; estaba pálido con apenas una espesa barba y aquellos preciosos rizos imposibles de gobernar como todo su dueño

-extrañarías mi pene Will- se acercó recibiendo una pequeña herida que lastimo su muñeca, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

-Un juguete hará lo mismo, tendré tu cadáver a un lado de mi cama, mientras me satisfago con un plástico- Will hizo algo parecido a un puchero y Hannibal lo amo.

Will jamás pudo ser un niño o un adulto, jamás un adolescente normal, no que él mismo hubiera podido hacerlo, pero luego de la caída, estaba "este" Will, como un libro abierto para él, un asesino con gustos más viscerales con un apetito más insaciable, un alumno aventajado sobre el maestro algunas veces, un amante incansable.

-Mi cadáver se pudrirá- le aseguro - Anda- se acercó dulcemente y le quito el cuchillo - sabes que prefieres tenerme aquí- le abrazo despacio, sabiendo que aun sin arma, Will podía atacarlo.

-Te atare al sótano- susurro sintiéndose abrazado - luego no podrás escapar jamás, te mantendré vivo, dándote a comer tus piernas, no las necesitas, solo tu verga y tu corazón- dijo aspirando el olor de Hannibal y calmándose, como un animal salvaje a su dueño, moviendo sus rizos sobre el pecho de Hannibal, lo hizo como cuando estaban en el acantilado.

Hannibal sonrió sin soltarlo - Lo que digas cariño- le beso las mejillas y luego su cabeza - Sabes que me gusta Clarice en el mundo, este es más interesante con ella en él, así como tu decidiste que Molly y Walter eran interesantes en este mundo-

-Yo no coquetee con Molly- argumento, gruñendo como un animal.

-No, tú te casaste con Molly- aunque en el tono de Hannibal medio burlón había celos - No te enojes Will, Sin la agente Starling jamás hubiera salido de prisión, ella me ayudo-

-Tres años Hannibal, Tres... ¿qué demonios te mantuvo allá? - gruño y lo beso con rabia, rompiendo sus labios y bebiendo su sangre como si fuese un cáliz- Tres años, mi cordura se fue al carajo. y sales y sales con..."esta"- gruño de nuevo, girándose para amenazar a la mujer.

-Mi precioso Muchacho...- le beso de nuevo evitando que Will le sacara los ojos a Starling - ella fue la llave a mi salida, a mi libertad...- le hizo mirarlo - Will, mírame. ¿dónde estás? -

-estoy en Maine, son las 3:00 am estoy en casa de la Agente Starling, estoy contigo, Hannibal- susurro más apaciguado y empezó a repetirlo varias veces, con los ojos azules perdidos entre la realidad y su obsesión.

Porque para Will Graham, Hannibal se había convertido en una obsesión, Hannibal había logrado convertirse en la obsesión de Will.

Hannibal se acercó a Clarice sonriendo – Perdonaras la imprudencia y la posible descortesía pero Will a veces es un impetuoso muchacho, incluso, mucho más luego después de nuestra caída al renacimiento- le dijo pidiéndole disculpas cordialmente y de manera caballerosa- Nos iremos, por favor espera hasta el amanecer y llama a él buen y querido Tío Jack, seria grosero que no nos dieras el tiempo de irnos- beso su mano atada y se giró viendo el enojo en Will - y Clarice, Gracias...- tomo la cintura de Will y le robo un beso que hizo a Will feliz y evito sobre todo tener que sacarle los ojos y despellejarle viva – Mi querido muchacho, yo soy tuyo-

-Lo sé, es mejor que ella lo sepa, que lo sepan hasta las piedras y el mármol, porque si no eres mío, morirás- le aseguro Will besándolo antes de salir de aquella casa.

Clarice se quedo en silencio, sin entender mucho más de lo obvio.

Hannibal había escapado gracias a ella.

Will Graham estaba vivo.

Will Graham la quería muerta por celos.

Will Graham había renacido.

Will Graham la había amenazado.

Will Graham había cambiado.

Se soltó de las ataduras luego de un par de horas y antes de llamar al FBI y Jack, simplemente se acerco a su bar y se sirvió un vaso de Whiskey hasta que le quemo la garganta.

\- ¿en serio sería capaz de cortarle las piernas para dejarle solo el pene? - dijo a la nada y luego se miró al espejo – ¿realmente eso es lo que mas te preocupa Clarice? ¿el bienestar de Hannibal Lecter? - se auto pregunto, pero era la verdad, le preocupaba la seguridad de Hannibal Lecter a manos de William Graham.

Porque hasta Frankenstein tuvo que lidiar con su monstruo y fue él quien salió perdiendo.

Solo esperaba que Will no se convirtiera en el monstruo acabando con su creador y muy seriamente, en su subconsciente esperaba que no le cortara su miembro, era un muy bonito miembro que media mas de 16 centímetros en reposo.

-Oh mierda, si se entera que lo vi, me matara- Clarice se levanto a llamar a Jack y esperaba sinceramente que Hannibal no abriera su preciosa y dentada boca o ambos tendrían un problema, un gran problema asesino – Alo, ¿Jack? -

 **Owary**

Salió algo extraño, pero ya que… espero que les haya gustado, era una musa que tenia en el fondo del cajón y saco esto :P no se puede pedir mucho a las dos de la mañana

Besos y se les quiere a Tod s! que siga viviendo el Hannigram cada día mas


End file.
